


Below See Level

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Height difference, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr: 'You are very tall and I am very short so you run into me all the time and honestly this is getting ridiculous.'</p><p>Bellamy is six foot, or a little over, Murphy's never bothered to measure, probably because he's too busy picking himself up off the floor every time Bellamy runs into him. Come on, he's 5'6", he's not that short! But apparently it is, because it keeps happening, and sometimes it's not an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below See Level

**Author's Note:**

> I love height differences so much, I often forget that these two are canonically the same height. But really tall and awkward Bellamy is fun to write.

Murphy was running late to class. Again. For the third time this week and, funnily enough, it was only Wednesday. Normally, he wouldn't care, but Mr. Kane had warned him against showing up late again, and honestly, that man was a little scary.

He walked quickly through the hallway, his books in his arms and he was going to make it, he had two minutes left and only one more hall to go. He was definitely, one hundred percent, finally, for once-

Not going to make it.

“Again? Really?” He sighed, his books lying next to him on the linoleum floor as he looked up at the guy who'd run into him.

At least once a week he ended up on his ass thanks to Bellamy Blake, a literal fucking giant, well, to Murphy he was. That may have been because while Murphy was only 5'6”, Bellamy was at least 6' and it was cause for a lot of unfortunate run-ins. Literally. There hadn't been a time when they'd met in the hall that hadn't been because Bellamy had run into him. Or vice versa, but that was less often, because Murphy actually _paid fucking attention to where he was going._

Bellamy looked down at Murphy, feeling his cheeks flare with heat. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. Maybe if Murphy wasn't so tiny then he wouldn't run into him nearly as often. And it didn't help that he was absolutely adorable, in Bellamy's opinion, and it only served to make Bellamy feel worse about constantly running into him. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to show it. “Maybe it wouldn't happen if you grew a few inches,” Bellamy taunted. “Come up here with the rest of us.”

“Shut up, jackass, I am average height-”

“Maybe for a third grader.”

Murphy opened his mouth to say something just as the late bell rang, letting him know he was once again late to Kane's class. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, “I'm going to fucking strangle you.”

“Would you like me to get you a ladder?” Bellamy asked, his tone mocking. He loved getting Murphy riled up, to him it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, Murphy getting pissed off at him. Granted, he'd prefer it if they didn't hate each other, but he'd kind of screwed that up the first time he'd run into Murphy, when he'd ended up so flustered by how cute the other was that instead of apologizing he'd accidentally insulted him and set him off on a fifteen minute tirade that had gotten so loud that they'd ended up in detention for it, where Murphy had refused to even look at him.

No, he'd fucked that up before it had even begun and now Murphy hated his guts so it was just easier to go along with that until graduation when he'd leave and never see Murphy again. In a year and a half. He could deal with that.

“You know what? I don't have time for this. Not today, Gigantor.” Murphy grumbled, picking up his books and dusting himself off. “I've got to go to class and hope Kane doesn't decide to stick me in detention for the rest of the fucking year.”

Bellamy winced, knowing first hand how bad Kane was about people being late to his class. He felt a little sorry for Murphy, especially since it was technically his fault. “You can tell him it was my fault.”

“I plan to.” Murphy spat as he brushed past Bellamy, leaving him standing there in the middle of the hallway wondering how the hell someone who was as big of an ass as Murphy was could simultaneously be so tiny and cute looking. It didn't make sense at all. He was five foot of pure evil and Bellamy adored it.

* * *

 

“You know, I'm beginning to think I should come with caution lights or something,” Murphy snorted the next time they ran into each other, this time managing to steady himself before he hit the ground. “Maybe then you'd notice me.”

“Or you could wear high heels.” Bellamy suggested, wondering why Murphy wasn't just outright threatening him. That's what usually happened, at least. Maybe he was in a good mood for once.

“If I did that I'd probably end up falling on my ass without your help.”

“But you'd look good while doing it.”

Murphy shook his head and huffed out a laugh, “Right. I'll wear heels, if you paint yourself green.”

“No heels, then.” Bellamy chuckled, glad to finally be able to talk to Murphy without it ending in a fight. He wasn't sure why it wasn't, but he wasn't complaining about it. Maybe if he played it right, he'd be able to work around to potentially getting Murphy to agree to go out with him. Or at least not want to murder him every time he saw him. Either one would be a huge improvement.

“Shame.” Murphy shrugged, “Anyway, I'm going to be late to class again if you don't move out of my way.”

“Right! Right, sorry,” Bellamy moved out of his way and let him pass before walking to his own classroom, a plan forming. Maybe he could make this whole running into each other thing work for him, since it was already happening. It did give him an excuse to talk to Murphy.

Which is what had just happened. They had actually talked. Without death threats and insults for once.

Bellamy grinned wide as he entered his class, spending the rest of the period thinking about what he would say to Murphy the next time they ran into each other.

* * *

 

Of all the tings Bellamy had thought about saying to Murphy the next time he ran into him, “Fuck, oh, my god, are you okay?” was not one of them.

This time he'd run into him on purpose, because it offered him an excuse to talk to him, and he may have been a little over-zealous and instead of steadying Murphy when he'd reached out for him, he'd hit him in the face. Which was the cause for the steady stream of blood coming from Murphy's nose and the look of shock on his face as he stared at Bellamy in disbelief. “I'm bleeding.”

“So that's a no?”

“That's a 'what the fuck, you jackass? I thought you were done trying to kill me with your giantness?'” Murphy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I didn't mean to!” Bellamy defended, looking around the hallway as if he might find someone who would vouch for him so Murphy would believe him. This was not what he had wanted. This was the farthest thing from what he'd wanted. “I'm sorry. I was trying to keep you from falling and I-”

“And you punched me in the face. Yes, I know. I was there.” Murphy snarked, his voice making Bellamy fight to hold back a laugh. That wouldn't go over well.

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm still bleeding.”

“I know.” Bellamy winced, not sure how to fix the situation. He had really fucked up this time. Maybe he could fix it, or at least fix Murphy's face. “Here, come on.” He grabbed the hand Murphy wasn't using to hold his nose and began to pull him towards the bathrooms.

“Are you taking me somewhere to finish off your evil plan to murder me and hide my body in the school's basement?”

“Yes.” Bellamy told him, opening the bathroom door. He made Murphy lean over one of the sinks, telling him to tilt his head forward.

“I though it was backwards?” He asked, doing as Bellamy said.

“Clarke says that's wrong. Something about possibly drowning on the blood,” Bellamy explained, pulling a handful of paper towels from the dispenser.

“Clarke. Griffin, right?” Murphy asked, waiting for the bleeding to subside, “I know her. She's in my grade. She your girlfriend or something?”

“ _Best_ friend,” Bellamy corrected with a roll of his eyes. “Still bleeding?”

Murphy pulled his hand away from his face and waited, shaking his head when no more blood appeared. “Nope.”

“Good,” Bellamy nodded, wetting the paper towels, “Here.” He leaned down and gently wiped at the blood on Murphy's face.

“You know I can do that myself, right?” Murphy asked, though he made no move to pull away.

“Your hands are bloody.”

“I could wash them.”

“Shut up and let me help you, jackass.” Bellamy muttered, taking Murphy's face in his hand to hold him still as he tried to clean away the blood without hurting him further.

“You know I'm not a child, right? You don't have to fuss over me.”

“Just let me do it, okay? It makes me feel better since it's my fault it happened so don't be such a baby about it.”

Murphy just rolled his eyes, “Asshole.” He'd never admit to liking the way it felt to have Bellamy touching him. Maybe he was a little messed up, having a crush on the guy who seemed like he was trying to kill him on a regular basis, but he did. Bellamy was nice looking and he never backed away when Murphy yelled at him and it was kind of charming, in a weird way, but Murphy liked it. Of course, Bellamy also seemed to hate his guts, so he said nothing and let himself enjoy what he was sure was a one time thing. There was no way Bellamy was ever going to be this gentle with him again.

“Your shirt's fucked,” Bellamy's words snapped him back to reality, his hands gone from Murphy's face. He tossed the paper towels in the trash and looks at Murphy expectantly, “You can't just wear it around school like that, you'll get sent to the school councilor or something. Take it off.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow, “Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first?”

“How about I do that after we finish cleaning you up?” Bellamy asked without thinking. He mentally slapped himself for saying it. Murphy had been joking and Bellamy had made it real and, fuck, if Murphy didn't hate him before, he did now.

“Sounds fair,” Murphy agreed, pulling off his shirt. “But what am I supposed to wear to my locker? I've got my gym shirt in there but I can't very well just walk around half naked, can I?”

Bellamy had to stop himself from saying that Murphy could, if he wanted, and that he doubted anyone would complain about it. He was still a little shocked by Murphy agreeing to let him buy him dinner. It was what Bellamy had wanted, but he'd never expected to get it. “You can borrow my jacket, if you want?” Bellamy offered shrugging it off and holding it out to him.

Murphy nodded and accepted the offered jacket, pulling it on and zipping it up, holding his arms out and asking with a grin, “How do I look?”

Bellamy looked him over, wanting to laugh. The sleeves went way past Murphy's hands and the thing practically swallowed him. It looked adorable on him and Bellamy wanted nothing more than to kiss him because of it, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed to do that. Not yet, at least. Maybe if he was lucky, and could manage to not injure Murphy anymore than he already had, he might get a chance eventually. “You look ridiculous.”

Murphy frowned and pushed the sleeves up so his hands were visible, “Well we can't all be Sasquatches.”

“I think it would fit better if you weren't such a shrimp, though.” Bellamy teased, holding the door open and following Murphy out and down the hall.

Murphy grabbed his shirt from his locker and ducked into an empty room, changing quickly, Bellamy waiting patiently outside despite the funny look Murphy had given him for it. Once he was through he reluctantly handed Bellamy his jacket back, it was soft and warm and Bellamy's, which made it very comfortable and Murphy hadn't wanted to take it off, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bellamy waved it off, “I could walk you back to class? Make sure you don't die on the way there?”

“I think you're the only danger I have to worry about.” Murphy snorted and pulled out his phone to check the time, “There's like, fifteen minutes of class left. I say we ditch.”

Bellamy considered it, it was the last class of the day, and honestly, they'd probably been counted absent already, so, “Yeah, why not?” Then, only half joking, “I could take you out now, if you wanted?”

“I don't have anything better to do.”

“Seriously?” Bellamy might have sounded a little too excited, if the smirk Murphy gave him was any indication.

“As long as you swear not to run into me anymore.”

“I make no promises. It's my favorite part of the day.”

Murphy laughed and shook his head, falling into step beside him, smiling to himself when Bellamy took his hand. Maybe it was worth all the bruises he'd gotten from landing on the floor. “You know, I still think you should at least dye your hair green or something.”

“No.”

“But it would look-”

“No.”

“Oh come on! Just consider it.”

“Fine. I'll think about it.”

“Really?”

“No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
